Will It Ever End?
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: JAM FLUFF! It took me one hour and forty minutes to write and I think it looks pretty okay. Basically, Jay and Tim are huddled up in a hotel room together. That's pretty much it...


**[A/N]: Holy cheese-itz... OOC TO THE MOON! Anyway, I wrote this in an hour and forty minutes. I was just hoping to pump out one or two fluffs/slashes over the Labor Day weekend.**

"R-run..." Jay murmured, injured. "Save yourself Tim..."

Tim stumbled as he tried to run away; the entity behind him caused a coughing fit. Jay squirmed, trying to get up from his position on the ground; which only resulted in failure when his broken legs gave out. He yelped as his last attempt ended in vain, and Tim collapsed in front of his disabled body.

"J-Jay..." Tim stammered weakly. Jay broke down into a fit of sobs as he stared at his friend's broken and bloody face. He held out his hand weakly to Tim, making the Asian boy respond by holding it gently. "I love you Jay..." was his last words before being yanked away from the hold by The Operator's tentacle and being flung into a rock; snapping his neck.

"NOO!" Jay screamed, looking at the corpse of his friend. He started sobbing, mourning Tim's brutal death. He could practically hear The Operator laughing as if tears of sorrow streamed down his face. "K-kill me... end it all..."

"We won't..." two eerie voices spoke at once.

Jay looked up, Tim's face was before him; looking as healthy as ever. The Hooded Person also took a knee next to the broken man. Jay stared deeply into Tim's eyes, noticing something different; they'd turned a deep blue. He also felt something, it wasn't the soft, caring gaze he felt when his friend had locked eyes with him. No. It was something much more deep, dark, and dangerous. Tim held up an object; his mask. He put it on, making Jay realize that he was not staring into the face of Tim Sutton's, but, the face of his proxy alter-ego. Both proxy backed up and stood on either side of The Operator.

"You will be one of us..." a bunch of voices chanted in perfect harmony.

Behind the entity stood a group of odd-looking beings. Jay had heard of this group of proxy before from Noah; it was The Collective. He shook his head, rejecting the voices' proclamations.

"N-no!" he yelled.

"And you will serve..." an even larger group of voices said.

A large number of masked people stood behind The Collective; it was The Operator's cult.

"N-NO!" Jay screamed even louder.

"FOREVER!" all the proxy and cult members shouted at once, followed by maniacal laughter.

"NOO! NO! NO! NO! MAKE IT STOP!" Jay screeched, covering his ears and shaking violently.

"JAY! JAY!" a voice shouted. The broken boy looked up, the world started fading around him, as if it were nothing of importance. The voice continued to yell. "JAY! WAKE UP!"

Jay shot up in bed, looking around frantically. The first thing he saw when he started to focus was Tim's face; unharmed and brown-eyed. Jay's eyes filled up with tears as he hugged him. He broke down into sobs as he realized that the dream could've been very much real.

"What happened?!" Tim demanded.

"I-It was there... it grabbed and killed you... a-and... I couldn't save you. Th-they wanted me to join them..." Jay shook.

Tim lied down, bringing his friend down with him. Jay cried into his bare chest, getting it wet with liquid sorrow. Tim stroked his hair lightly, cooing soft words to him to calm him down. As his vain attempts to calm him down went on, Jay told him everything from the blue eyes to the cult.

"Jay, look at me." Tim said, lifting Jay's chin up towards his face. "Do these eyes look blue to you? No, and I will make sure they stay this way."

Jay nodded, kissing Tims' lips softly. He blushed, but, then returned the gentle kiss. They broke it, both sighing. Ever since Tim had joined Jay in his trek, they both only had each other to touch and hold. At first, they'd been uncomfortable touching each other in certain ways due to their genders, but, when they both realized how much they _really_ needed human companionship, they quickly adapted. For hours, they just lied there; talking softly and kissing. Finally, the sun rose and they were ready to get their day started.

"We ought to get up... the longer we put it off, the longer we worry about what today holds." Jay sighed.

"You're right." Tim replied.

The two got up together, trudging to their bags that contained their clothes. Tim quickly dried off his chest, throwing his favorite red shirt on. He also put his pants on. Jay picked up his clothes and took them to the bathroom. Tim quickly ran over to the mini-fridge and took out the special treat he'd managed to come by. He took out four pieces bread as well, toasting them as well as he could. He heard the sound of the shower running.

"Tim," Jay's voice called form the bathroom. "Did you take a shower yet?"

"I did last night." Tim replied.

"Oh..." Jay sighed, slightly disappointed that his companion wasn't to join him.

Tim took the special treat and opened the lid to the jar that contained it. He took a knife, spreading it all over the toast. Finally, Jay came out of the bathroom, fully clothed. He was surprised to see what Tim had made.

"Toast with _jam_?" Jay said.

"Yup, picked some up from one of the hotels we passed by. Thought it would be nice to have something sweet for once..." Tim smiled, picking up one of his pieces. Jay picked up his share and wolfed it down. Tim ate his slower, but, didn't finish long after his friend had. After he was finished, he stood up and pointed. "Jay, you got a little something there..."

"Huh?" Jay said, trying to wipe the extra jamoff.

"Here," Tim walked over to him, licking his finger and getting the little bit off. For a moment, the two men just stood there gazing into each other's eyes. Jay's heart beat fast as he prayed that those beautiful caramel eyes would never turned the Masked Man's blue. Finally, Tim spoke. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Jay muttered. He grabbed the camera, turning it on and walking out the door of the room. Tim followed, leaving the room empty. As they walked, Jay turned to Tim and asked, "Will it ever end?"

"What do you mean?" Tim responded.

"I mean... do you think there will ever come a day when you and I can have peace of mind; a day where we don't have to worry about Alex popping out of the corner with a gun; a day where I don't have to worry about you turning into a servant of that... thing? The day where you, I, and everyone else that has been dragged into this madness can be safe and sound?" Jay explained.

"There will be, I promise. I will make sure of it; even if it means giving up myself to it." Tim said confidently.

Although he spoke that way, the tall man at the opposite side of the hallway made him unsure if Jay would get his peace of mind.


End file.
